kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Sengoku Driver
The is the transformation belt for Armored Riders Gaim (who found it by accident in Helheim Forest), Baron (who got his from Sid), Ryugen (who used his status to convince Sid into "leaving behind" a Driver), Zangetsu, Gridon & Kurokage (who got theirs from Sid), Bravo (who confiscated it from the leader of Team Red Hot after they got it from Sid), and Bujin Gaim. It was invented by Ryoma Sengoku of Yggdrasill Corporation. To transform, the user opens the lock on the Lockseed, then attaches it onto the . The Rider then closes the lock to secure it onto the and presses the knife down, which cuts open the Lockseed itself. The Driver announces the Arms granted by the Lockseed, then a giant mechanical piece of fruit corresponding to the Lockseed used appears from a dimensional opening to the Helheim Forest above the user, and falls on top of their head. Once on the user, the fruit forms the helmet, materializes the suit, and the fruit disassembles to form the chestplate and pauldrons. If the Rider is already in the Helheim Forest, the fruit would just materialise above the Rider from energy in the same color as the Arms armor is in. http://www.jefusion.com/2013/07/kamen-rider-gaim-enters-stage.html Even though all the Riders use a Sengoku Driver which share the same voice, they each have a unique plate on the wearer's left hand side. Each Indicator has different voice tones, as well as different phrases for each Lockseed being used. Each Sengoku Driver shown originally has a blank plate signifying that it is without a user; this is due to the fact that Sengoku Drivers are designed to synch with the first person that uses them, allowing only that individual to transform from thereon. However, a Yggdrasil Corporation employee was shown wearing a blank Driver with no Cutting Edges attached to the Driver, but the significance of this is unclear, but it could be linked to the fact that, with the exception of Zangetsu's, the Sengoku Drivers used by the Riders are prototypes. Moreover, the Sengoku Driver can be combined with the Genesis Driver. This can be done by replacing the Rider Indicator with the Genesis Driver's Driver Bay with the Energy Lockseed. Currently, it's purposes are still unknown, but it is likely that it will power up the Rider. When the Cutting Blade is pressed down between one and three times, a Rider can activate a certain ability: *Once: The function can either initiate the Rider's Rider Kick or power up the Rider form's primary weapon for a finisher. *Twice: The function gives extra power to the Squash function. *Thrice: The function converts the user's armor into its fruit form, which can be used as a shield before it reforms back into armor. Gaim's Orange Arms has the potential to rotate at high speeds when using this function, making any attack thrown at it glance off at an awkward angle, leaving the attacker wide open for a counterattack. Rider Indicators Gaim faceplate.jpg|Gaim Baron faceplate.jpg|Baron Ryugen faceplate.jpg|Ryugen Zangetsu faceplate.jpg|Zangetsu Gritonfaceplate.jpg|Gridon Kurokage faceplate 01.png‎|Kurokage Bravo faceplate 01.png|Bravo Bujingaimfaceplate.jpg|Bujin Gaim Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Sengoku Driver, as well as the Musou Saber and the Lockseeds, is provided by . Notes *In an interview with Hyper Hobby, Kamen Rider Gaim producer Naomi Takabe spoke of how she liked that the Riders were all using the same belt, reminding her of Kamen Rider Ryuki, where the Riders all used the V-Buckle belt to transform. Design-wise, she said how she liked the plate on the side that shows the Rider's face. http://henshinjustice.com/2013/09/12/why-gaim-is-an-orange-naomi-takebe-interview/ However, the Riders' Pre-Arms transformation sequences are almost similar to the Riders from Kamen Rider Den-O. *The "Sengoku" (戦極) in Sengoku Driver is one kanji away from being "Sengoku" (戦国). In this case, the kanji "Koku" (国), meaning "country" or "state", is replaced with "Kyoku" (極), meaning "extreme". *The Sengoku Driver is similar to the Transforming Gaia Dinosaur Fang Memory, as both require a lever-like attachment to be pushed down between one and three times to access a weapon or ability. *Depending on the Rider Indicator, the Sengoku Driver emits a different standby noise whenever a Lockseed is inserted into the Drive Bay and a different phrase whenever the Cutting Blade is pressed down: **Gaim, Zangetsu, & Kurokage: Japanese style Triton's trumpet music and the word . **Baron & Gridon: European style trumpets and the phrase . **Ryugen: Chinese style Erhu music and the word . **Bravo & Bujin Gaim: Rock & Roll style music and a guitar riff. *The Rider Indicators of Gridon and Kurokage, when compared to the rest of the Armored Riders, are rather plain-looking. The reason for this is unknown, though the fact that their main forms are not based on fruits like the others may be an indication, as well as how both of their respective transformation Lockseeds are not A-Ranked Lockseeds, with Kurokage having the C-ranked Matsubokkuri Lockseed, and Gridon having the B-ranked Donguri Lockseed. References Category:Transformation Belt Category:Transformation Gear Category:Gaim Arsenal Category:Baron Arsenal Category:Ryugen Arsenal Category:Zangetsu Arsenal Category:Gridon Arsenal Category:Kurokage Arsenal Category:Bravo Arsenal